ZOMBIES: A MelloXNear fanfic
by Leina-Wander
Summary: Mello and Near who always have been rivals now will have to work together to face an apocalypse caused by a mysterious virus that took almost all the earth. Will they be able to overcome their difficulties to survive? And what if their relationship becomes something more? An Zombie AU fanfic. MelloXNear of course. The cover image was made by myself!
1. The calm before the storm

Authors note: hello guys!This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if this sucks. XD Well I tried my best.

And if you are wondering if I will ever give up on this I'm telling you now: I won't.

I have an undying love for this pairing and like most of the people who also like them i get very sad of the lack of GOOD finished fanfics. :(

And to do something about i am starting to make some of my own.

This chapter is really short because I wanted to post something really quickly. But now i will be working in a bigger chapter, just wait for it.

disclaimer: sadly I don't own none of death note characters (if i did then mello would be alive)

* * *

Mello's POV

That day started as a normal day in the wammy's house... well, If you could call a day at wammy's "normal". Anyways, the point is that no one could have ever guessed what would happen later in that sunny afternoon.

I, known by everyone in the institution as Mello, the second in the race to become L, was walking trought the clean white halls of the orphanage, chewing some dark chocolate and having the company of my best friend Matt who was playing video games in his mobile console. Which wasn't so entertaining and by that I was imensely bored by the lack of something to do.

"hey Matt."

"What now Mello? I'm almost beating a boss." He said without taking his attention from the little screen.

I sighed "I'm bored."

"AND what you want me to do?!" I grew annoyed by the fact that he didn't care.

"WELL you could be a good friend for once and help me out!"

Finally looking away from the game Matt replied with a smile " . What about we go the library then? We could use some study since you are always so damn bored."

"Alright." Matt's idea was good since I would not become the best of everyone here if I didn't study more.

Entering the library room I recognized the reason of that need.I became instantelly annoyed and angry by such sight. Sitting in that fucking strange way of his there was Near, In all his flesh,bones and Emotionlessness expression...Oh god I hated that expression of his.

"mellooo... I know what you are thinking. Don't." said Matt whining.

"C'mon the sheep deserves every thing I do." I looked around for other people but surprisely there was nobody around In the room. That's great.

I started walking in his direction, and he looked up from his papers, his grey eyes fixated on mine. "hello, Mello." He said on his monotonous tone. "hello to see you here, since you seem to not do anything other than play with your stupid toys and look like an emontionless bastard."

"that's where you're mistaken, mello. I also have the need to retrieve information trough analises of books and other study material, but unlike you I have no need for doing that too often because my ability to memorize and learn is superior to yours." What?! Is he making fun of me?! That bastard! I fucking hate him!

"Is that a form of saying that you are better than me near?!" I could feel anger from every cell of my body, Near always had that efect on me. His cold way of living, and the way he thought he was superior to me never failed to make me go mad.

"I'm just stating a fact." That's it. I pulled him to the back of one of the many shelves full of books in there, Matt folowed me, a little startled. Like he didn't know I was going to make him pay for what he said. Pushing his body with force into the shelf, but not enough to make it fall, that would bring me trouble. I looked at near's face. Emotionless. Fuck. Damn.

"I just pulled you and you still have the same goddamn face!" I wanted a reaction. "matt! Have you ever saw near show feelings to someone?" matt who was gotten by suprize answered "no. I've never saw it dude." Then I did something that I didn't think I would ever do in my life.. I put my hand under near t-shirt. At the time seemed a good idea to mess with him a little like that, but I would have never guessed the reaction he gave me. He left out a soft little ankward moan. Near. He fucking moaned.

Near grabbed my hand took it from his chest and I could feel him a little bit troubled by my action. Not facing my gaze anymore, I was left there very confused and... aroused. . The. Hell.

"Dude." Said matt. I think that little moan caused the same reaction for matt.

"Whatever." I managed to tell, not knowing anything else I could say. "Let's go matt." I wanted now to leave that place.

"O-ok." Spoke matt. Very, very confused I left the room with matt by my some time with us both in silence matt finally said,smiling "Dude that was craaaazy. I never tought he would do that."

"Yeah me too."

A sly smile was placed in my best friends lips."I Wouldn't be bothered to hear that again."

I felt now my cheeks become hot. "ew gross, Matt"

"What? Even you have to admit that near has a great body and what he did was fucking sexy"

"eeeewwww matt. Do you even hear the things that come out from your mouth?" matt smiled brightly to my response.

"So now what miss I'm-so-bored?." Shit, i didn't think what to do after leaving. Curse that goddamn albino for making such a strange behaviour that made me want to leave that fucking library. It is ALWAYS near's fault,i don't know how but the brat has this annoying power of making my life a living hell.

I sighed again. Maybe I could just go to my room and get more chocolate. Who knows?

After getting into my room and grabbing some chocolate I continue my journey to get out of my state of complete boredom. I don't know why but I entered the main room, already knowing what would be waiting for me there.

Near.

His gaze was straight to one of his many blank puzzles that he seemed to enjoy and his sitting position was figure seemed to complete the whole atmosphere around him. Quiet and lonely. Besides us, there wasn't any other soul in that place, by a fraction of seconds passed through my mind why it was so empty today but it was easily forgotten. Not that I cared about that.

In slow paces i walked through the room in his direction. I wanted revenge, explanations and a way to get away from that limbo my mind seemed to be in. And near was the answer for all these things.

Now closer to the albino, I was trying to think of what should I say and do, but then loud noises and screams passed through the walls of wammy's startling both of us. What was happening?

* * *

WHOOOOOW such suspense very fanfic :v

Stay tuned for next chapter and bye bye! (hope you liked it so far :3 )


	2. The storm

authors note: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS! I will try to post more now.

disclaimer: Sadly I don't own death note or any of it's characters.

* * *

I ran out from the room along with near to see what was going on. People were running in panic,why? My guess is that probally an accident had just happened. Afraid of what could have happened in there I started to run in the same direction as the other orphans. Now in full speed, I turned my head and saw that near was following me. he was clearly exausted and out of breath, maybe because he was not used to exercise. I don't know why but I grabbed his hand to help him and drag him along, I guess I was feeling sorry for him, the guy is patetic at this. Now looking at the faces of the many people I realized matt was nowhere to be seen. The last time I saw him he was in our room. He is probally still there. I pulled near to the opposite direction. "mello!" near was suprized by the sudden movement. "I need to find matt!" I said almost shouting. I was scared of what could have happened to matt. "mello! We need to get out of here!" "I'm not going without you both!" I felt the need to get matt and near out of this situation, I really did. Maybe because matt was my best friend and near was my rival, my purpose, and I haven't won yet. Well, in one way or another they both held precious parts of my life.

What I saw when I got closer to my room was a thing That I know I will never forget... There was a group of... people, if you can even call them like that. They all seemed like their eyes were blank,their way of walking was horrible,they had holes in they bodies and they seemed like... they were dead. But that wasn't the worst thing. They were eating matt alive, blood everywhere. I heard matt's screams. In that moment I felt tears in my eyes and rage like I had never felt before. "This is a nightmare." I wanted to make them pay. "m-mello..." I heard matt whisper. "Matt!" "r-run..." "N-no!" I was sobbing now. Why? Why was this happening to me? "I'm not leaving without you!" "p-please mello... run. Take near with you, save yourselves." I felt near pressing my hand harder. These things were getting closer. Everything was happening too fast. "please mello this is... my last wish. Live." There were way too many of these monsters and clearly... he couldn't survive to his injuries . I wouldn't be able to save matt. I clenched my teeth. Pressed near's hands harder and looked at his face. In his eyes I saw fear. Feeling devasted, I ran again draging near with me. I was angry, tears wouldn't stop falling of my eyes.

When we got into the yard I ran into the bushes searching... "is that a gun?!" Near asked surprized "yes." I answerd putting the bullets in. "No time for questions! Folow me!" I said runing again and expecting him to follow. Im going to follow matt's last wish. Im going to live. I looked behind and saw these monsters were after us. "Stay back!" I shouted, shooting them. But it was ineffective, then a thought crossed my mind. I started shooting them in the head and even if was a dumb ideia... it worked. Now im glad matt used to play so many videogames about zombies. Looking for a way to escape I saw an abbadoned bike "near! Folow me!" He nodded and I picked up the bike "hold onto me!" He did that I started riding the bike as fast as I could. I had an ideia on where to go.

* * *

Near's POV

I felt pain "ouch." I said opening my eyes. "Hey stay there, you ran too much" I turned my face and saw mello. "Where... Am I?" I asked confused "you dont remember!? What happened at wammy's?!" Said him, frowing his eyebrows "ah." I said recalling the horrendous memories "I remember." And for an awful ammonut of time we stayed in awkward silence. Mello was staring at the floor, his face said it all. "Im sorry for matt." Said I finally. "Shut up." He said angry and looked hurt. Ive never been good at this type of situation so i just tried to change the subject. "What you think that were those things?" He looked up "It may seem dumb but... I think they were... zombies." I nodded "seems like it. Theres a proballity of that. You know cientists confirmed that controling the mind like that was possible, right?" "Yeah. I saw in the news months ago something about ants and fungus and shit that could transform these ants on zombies... but... fuck! How did this happen to humans?!" He sighed and looked down again. I looked at my surondings "where is this place exactlly?" The house we were in was clearly not used for a long time. "My old house. Before I went to wammy's. " answered mello and I was suprized to hear that... this is were he lived before he was an orphan? Yes. Looking around again i could see some photos that could confirm my theory. A little mello and some other people could be seen on the photographs full of dust.

Out of nowhere mello got up and walked to leave the room. "Where are you going?" I said curious. "I'm going to keep us alive." Said him looking me in the eyes with burning determination and only then he left me alone on that room, alone with my thoughts. How could I ease my mind after what I had seen? When those things got matt... was horrible. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget something like that. There was blood everywhere, the sound of cracking bones, matt's voice that cracked and was so difficult to come out of his throath...

If I am like this then mello must be worse. Matt was mello's best friend, only on few ocasions they were not together. And now, mello was... alone again, with me, the guy he despises. The irony.

I sighed and tried to sleep more, I knew I needed to rest. I needed to be prepared. I needed to survive.

* * *

wow I'm sorry near POV is really short! but there will be more!

and what are your thoughts about this chapter?


End file.
